Of Magic And Marauders
by Ghrei
Summary: Drabbles, oneshots, and ficlets surrounding the mis adventures of the much-loved Marauders. Please review.
1. Fix

**A/N: **I don't think these will end up being in chronological order, but I'll try to give hints somewhere in the notes. A lot of these could have happened many times, because they could be common instances - others have specific years attatched. So, bear with me here. Also - I own nothing. If I did, we'd have a book series about the Marauders.**  
****Title: **Fix  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **K+  
**Pairing/Characters: **Sirius, James, & implied Remus  
**Summary/Notes: **A drabble shortly after the friends learn of Remus' 'secret'.

* * *

He knew the face he'd made after he found out his friend's secret was probably one best kept to himself - but it was reflex. He couldn't deny the unconscious revulsion deep down in his stomach. But he didn't want to believe it.

"We need ..."

"What?"

"To _help _him. Or fix it. Or something."

Sirius looked over at his best friend in mild interest.

"James, I don't think this is something you can fix_._"

"We gotta do something."

Sirius' gaze landed on one of the books Remus had left. Smirking, he picked it up.

"_Animagi And Advanced Transfiguration._"

James grinned.


	2. Failing

**Title: **Failing  
**Word Count: **772  
**Rating: **T for language & innuendo  
**Pairing/Characters: **Sirius, Remus.  
**Summary/Notes: **A ficlet - probably a moment shared by these two all too often.

* * *

"Remus?"

"Mmm."

His nose was buried in a book as always, and he didn't even look up when Sirius used the extra-special-sugar-coated-with-a-cherry-on-top-you're-my-best-friend voice. Sirius pouted.

He crossed the Common Room so that he was closer to Remus, who was perched on the edge of a voluminous scarlet couch, surrounded by books and papers. Leave it to Remus to do homework all _weekend_. They'd had to have endless fun torturing first years without him.

"Failing Herbology again?"

Sirius winced. "How'd you know?"

"The midterm's due on Monday." Remus looked up from his pages and peered at his friend through locks of unkempt reddish-brown hair. "Seeing as today's _Sunday_, I deduced. Plus, you look like you've just been shagged," he finished with a sniff, returning to his work. "You always shag someone when you're failing."

"Oh, please. Since when have I _ever_ done that?" Sirius crooned as he flopped onto an old armchair, putting his feet up on the table with an air of comfortable defiance.

"Hm. Let me think about that," Remus said, shutting his current book, _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles,_ with a crisp _whump_. "There was Charms, with Lucinda Clearwater, and History of Magic, multiple times, with Beth Stout, Regina Oswald, Gemma -"

"_Jesus_, Rem!" cut in Sirius, looking upset. But his face cracked into a smile, seeing he had his friend cornered now. "I had no idea you paid attention to my sexual exploits."

"Rather hard not to," Remus said lightly, scribbling something down so furiously that Sirius was _sure_ he'd tear the paper. "You never let us hear the end of them."

Sirius barked out a laugh. He knew when he was beaten. Besides, he wanted to stay on Remus' good side. Pulling his most charming look across his handsome features, he opened his mouth, scrambling for the right words to use -

"No," said Remus simply, looking up and holding Sirius' gaze for several moments. Sirius exhaled slowly, plastering a look of understanding pain across his face. Better change tactics.

"I don't look like I've been shagged," he mused, looking himself over. Crooked tie, loose belt, a rouge smudge on his collar. He ran a hand through his shaggy dark hair, giving his head a narcissistic toss, looking pleased with himself.

Remus laughed. "You don't? You have a hickey, too," he added, chuckling still, mocking him. Sirius _harrumphed_ in reply, folding his arms and looking cross. Remus could rain on _anybody's_ parade. This wasn't going well. Sirius needed to find something to pull against Remus, and he needed to find it fast.

"At least I've _been_ shagged this year," Sirius said in an offhanded tone, glancing over at a group of twittering fourth year girls. He gave them a wink. Remus sighed, exasperated. But nothing more. "Come on, Loopy," said Sirius, looking back towards his friend, "What the hell am I going to _do? _And if you say 'sleep with the teacher', don't worry, I've already tried that."

Sirius had to dodge four heavy tomes before Remus spoke again. "I - suggest - learning - the - material!" he grunted, punctuating each word with another thrown book. "I'm not writing another essay for you."

"Bu -"

"_NO._"

Sirius sat down next to Remus this time. His hand strayed to a navy-bound book with faded gold lettering.

_Animagi And Advanced Transfiguration_.

Sirius pursed his lips and leafed through it casually, deliberately ignoring Remus. He'd stiffened, and though he was pretending to copy down the numerous uses of a bezoar, Sirius could tell that his choice of pleasure reading was getting to him. Sirius finally put the book down with a tired little sigh, and made to go upstairs. He was stopped by a loud exhalation behind him.

"Sirius."

"Hm?" Sirius answered in the most innocent little voice he could muster.

"Give me the damn Herbology book."

Sirius looked taken aback, but on the inside he was dancing. "Oh, no, it's alright, Loopy. You have a lot of work to do. I mean, it's alright if I ... fail ..." He let the last words come out in a soft whisper, looking sad and listless. Remus made a noise that can only be described as a growl.

"_Give me the book._"

"It's okay, you don't - "

"_Sirius!_"

"Alright, fine!" Sirius threw up his hands. "Five pages, double spaced -"

"Yeah, I know the assignment." Remus looked deflated rather than annoyed. Guilty.

Sirius left the common room confused. He'd gotten just what he wanted: but the victory was bittersweet.


	3. Idle Hands

**Title: **Idle Hands  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **T for language  
**Pairing/Characters: **Lily/James.  
**Summary/Notes: **A drabble - I imagine this occurs in about third year.

* * *

No**.**

She _hated _him, that stinking, irresponsible, rude, crude, and incorrigible bastard!

She wanted, beyond everything else, to corner him and show him what it felt like to have a leg-locker curse performed on him. Or worse. Something like causing him to fall off his broom might be nice. Her thin lips twisted into a content smile when the image of an injured James sprang to mind. She wanted that to happen.

She _didn't_ want him to find the journal where she'd been scribbling 'Mrs. James Potter' in curly handwriting.

If he saw that, he might actually have to die.


	4. Breakfast

**Title: **Breakfast  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing/Characters: **Lily, James, Severus, Remus, Peter, Sirius  
**Summary/Notes: **A drabble. Just something fluffy, a creation of my exhausted mind.

* * *

Peter was toast with poached eggs, no jelly, only butter, and apple juice.

James was a stack of four pancakes with blueberry syrup and hash browns, complete with a glass of chocolate milk.

Sirius was a steak, bacon, ham, and cheese omelet. With extra cheese. And dibs on James' milk.

Remus was a banana and a bowl of cereal, with a blueberry muffin. Plus tea.

Lily was a cinnamon roll, a glass of orange juice, and an apple - occasionally followed by a second cinnamon roll.

Severus was a bagel with cream cheese, two eggs, sunny-side up, and orange juice.


	5. Darkness

**Title: **Darkness  
**Word Count: **150  
**Rating: **T for violence  
**Pairing/Characters: **Severus  
**Summary/Notes: **A drabble-and-a-half about Severus' descent into the Dark Arts, this takes place a bit after his falling out with Lily.

* * *

It was as if something had opened it's mouth and devoured him: total surrender, total annihilation, total eradication of every fiber of his being. He could only suppose that he'd given up everything that had been _him_. Now he was a slave to it's will. There was nothing he could do about it.

There was no 'clean slate' feeling that was promised, even though he felt erased. Instead he felt stained. Overpowered.

He did not uselessly fight against it. He did not scream and shout, did not turn his eyes away from the writhing bodies on the floor.

Instead he let his lips curve into a thin, sharp smile. Laughter from his cohorts knifed through him. Their victims screamed in pain, thrashing about, their figures criss-crossed with blood and torn clothes.

He _was_ the darkness now. And the darkness - this ebony dominion - it would give him the world.


	6. Look At Me

**Title: **Look At Me  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **K+  
**Pairing/Characters: **Lily/Other, James  
**Summary/Notes: **A drabble that started as a prompt but then morphed into something completely different.

* * *

It was getting harder to be around the common room these days.

She dropped a kiss on Aaron's head but couldn't help looking around just once, to see if 'the group' was there, kicked back and relaxing on couches, laughing too loud, drawing attention to themselves.

James' hair practically screamed "Look at me!" Lily looked, deliberately, away.

To the one she _really_ loved. To the one she could actually stand to be around.

"What're you looking at?"

"What?" Lily's voice was harried, surprised. "No one. I mean, nothing."

She sat in his lap and crushed her lips to his mouth.

_Look at _me_, James Potter._


	7. Complications 1 of 20

**Title: **Complications  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **K+  
**Pairing/Characters: **Lily, Severus  
**Summary/Notes: **A drabble prompted with a word from the Wordnik drabble-prompt list of 20 words (WORDNIK .com/lists/drabble-writing-prompt-words). More to come.

* * *

"Evans, Lily."

Tense, afraid, Lily's fingers disentangled themselves from his and her lithe little frame moved towards the tattered hat. She looked back at him and gave him a small, reassuring smile. Nothing could hide the nervousness in her eyes, though.

Lily sat. The Hat was placed on her head.

Severus held his breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He exhaled, a long, slow stream of breath that held the last bits of hope, and friendship.

But this was only a complication. A simple twist of fate meant to test his resolve.

Severus allowed himself a bit of breathing room. Complications could be overcome.


	8. I'd Like To Thank My Fans

**Title: **I'd Like To Thank My Fans  
**Word Count: **200  
**Rating: **K+  
**Pairing/Characters: **Peter  
**Summary/Notes: **A double-drabble. I really wanted to showcase Peter, because I haven't really written anything from his POV yet, and I know a lot of authors shy away from him. I wanted to try something new, and I think it turned out.

* * *

Quidditch was one of those things that the wizarding world shared. It was collective, no matter what language you spoke or what country you came from, if you were a wizard, you'd heard of quidditch. You'd probably fallen in love with it like thousands and thousands of other magical folk. Going to an event such as a quidditch match was something altogether different than just watching at home, or reading about the scores in the _Prophet._

It was somewhere Peter could finally _relate _to everyone around him. He was no longer an outcast, now he was a part of the breathing, screaming mass that was the Gryffindor bleachers.

"POTTER! POTTER! POTTER!"

Peter led the chant as he saw James' scarlet robes descend into a quick and fluid dive.

Later, at the common room, when Peter tried to gain some sort of foothold in the mob around their heroic seeker, he noticed the change. James with his triumphant, regal grin - discarding all of his lesser followers. Deliberately looking away when Peter tried to catch his eye.

Pushed out of the ring of friends, he was alone again.

He trudged upstairs. He knew Remus went up early to finish his homework.


End file.
